New Life
by AnnaMarie026
Summary: Bonnie decides to bring back her and Kol before she closes the When she succeeds there is a consequence she will have to Kol and the originals are welcoming while they figure out how to deal with their new Everything will Kol/Bonnie some I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM TVD CHARACTERS OR
1. deals

"I don't want to die Kol. I don't want to be on the other side with unfinished business." Bonnie looked terrified as she stared down at her body. Kol looked at her solemnly.

"Then let's do it together." He held his hand out for her and she was hesitant. She needed to help her friends, but she wanted to stay. "Let's find a way to stay here you and I. Together." He was trying to coax a yes out of her. He stared at her lips wishing he wasn't trying to convince her of living together. He shook it off and stared at her. "Bonnie." Hearing his voice saying her name. Something in her shuddered.

"I need the book below the school." He smiled as she lightly set her hand in his and gripped. "There may be a way for us to come back. Permanently." He pulled her in and hugged her quickly. When he went to release her he had his hands on her waist and he was staring in her eyes.

"Let's go love." He backed off and let her walk in front of him. She halted before they got back to the main floor. His eyes lingered over her body, but he looked up before she could catch him.

"One condition. Elena and Jeremy, they are off limits." Kol gave her an irritated look. "No more with them, Kol. I need you to back off." He smirked at her thinking of his own condition.

"I get that you are bringing me back love but I need something else once we are." She eyed him thinking it was sexual. He smirked and leaned in so his words were whispers into her ear. "It's not like that love, but it can be if you want it too." She felt a shiver go down her ghostly spine. He smirked and she just turned and huffed up the stairs. Kol watched her walk away and admired her figure. Ghost or not he wanted her. He would have her one day.

When they got to the lowest portion of the basement Kol admired how quickly she worked. Her hands over the book flipping through the pages melodiously. She was biting her lip and he couldn't help but being turned on at the fact she was going to bring him back and she would owe him one for helping kill him in the first place. She closed her eyes and started murmuring words chanting. He wasn't really paying attention until she gripped onto his wrist and her eyes opened wide looking into his. He felt pain go through him and he could tell she was in pain. He wanted to touch her face and compel her to feel better, but he couldn't move. Finally, they both looked down to their wrists and their veins were lit black against their skin. It began to disappear and they shot apart. Kol bounced back up and for the first time since he died felt his undead heart beating.

"What the hell was that love?" He turned around in a full circle looking for Bonnie. He saw her laying still against a rock. "Bonnie?" He moved to her swiftly and when she wasn't really responsive he heard her heart beating faintly. He bit into his wrist hard and put it against her mouth. He didn't understand why he needed this witch, but it probably had to do with the fact that she brought him back he couldn't just let her die.

When Bonnie began tasting the coppery liquid in her mouth she began coughing it up. He pulled her in tight. "Kol?" He hugged her and didn't realize he was close to breaking a rib. "You're hurting me." He loosened his grip.

"Love we were supposed to do this together. I thought you forgot and decided to turn back on me." She peaked up at him and felt something different this time when she looked into his eyes. Bonnie couldn't help but let a small smile appear. She shook it off and he stood up he held out his hands for her and she looked up into his eyes taking them. Bonnie couldn't figure out why she didn't hate him like she should.

"Kol? Something is different." He looked at her and he felt it too. He didn't want to admit it.

"What do you mean love?" She just felt weird. When they walked back to see her body it was gone. She figured she was just in it. She felt weak and was using him for support. She had no idea where her phone was and she couldn't just wing it like that trying to explain why she was with Kol.

"Something feels, different." He eyed her suspiciously, but he secretly liked it.

"Let's look through the book maybe something went wrong." When Bonnie went to grab the book she moved with vampire speed. Kol's eyes shot wide open.

"Bonnie. What was that?" She looked at him and could smell the blood on his arm. She moved quick and grabbed his arm. He saw her eyes change to red and the veins underneath went dark. She eyed it and he knew what happened. "I need you to take a deep breath and calm down."

"What?" She felt panic rise in her and a tear fell down her cheek.

"You are a vampire." She felt her stomach turn and she started shaking her head back and forth.

"No. No I can't be! I did a spell. Witches can't be vampires." He looked at her wanting to help her.

"Bonnie you have to stay calm."

"I didn't even go through a transition!"

"It had to be how we came back Bonnie. We will figure it out." She was trying to process what he was saying. "Love look at me!" Kol was worried that they just did something that would come back to haunt them.

"Kol." He looked at her as tears streamed down her face. "The veil. I have to close it." He nodded understanding something may take them, but he had faith in her that she would do anything to keep them alive. She began doing the spell and he noticed her veins again go black. He thought they were taking everything back. He felt panic rise. The room went white and the two of them were still there. Bonnie grabbed her necklace off and spelled it. Kol walked over to her and she turned and walked herself into his arms.

"Little witch are you okay?" She looked up at him and pulled back realizing all of this she went through with Kol. She walked ahead of him and he stayed close following her out. When she got outside it was dark. Caroline and Klaus were standing near the podium talking.

"He is your first love, but I intend to be your last." Kol smiled as he and Bonnie walked up to the duo.

"My brother, the romantic, who would have thought?" Klaus' smile appeared to be glowing.

"Caroline." She could sense something was off.

"What are you doing with Kol?" Caroline wanted to figure it out.

"I brought him back Caroline." The duo's eyes went wide and when Caroline went to pull her aside Bonnie panicked. Her eyes got red and veins appeared. Then she used her powers to push her back. Klaus got defensive and stood in front of her. "Stay away from him Caroline. We have a deal." Caroline and Klaus were in awe.

"Darling how are you a vampire and a witch?" Klaus' interest peaked.

"We don't know brother. We are figuring that out." Caroline's look of disgust grew.

"WE?" She was furious.

"Caroline. Love we should get you out of here before other hybrids set on revenge appear." Bonnie stepped forward. Klaus was trying to prevent Caroline from getting hurt. Bonnie was something new to them. All of them.

"The veil is closed Klaus." Kol smirked at Caroline when he realized Bonnie was about an inch away from being flush against him with only clothes in between. "Kol stop smirking." He bit his lip but couldn't hold back.

"Nik we will meet you at the house." He nodded and dragged Caroline away. After they made their way across the football field Kol stopped and grabbed Bonnie's hand. She felt electricity flow through her and as it hit him he stood paralyzed in front of her. She pulled back when she realized she was hurting him. He shook it off and looked at her. He put his hands on her cheeks and she felt a small spark. "I'm fine. You didn't hurt me love. See?" She held her head not quite understanding why she had a headache. It had to be the magic. Kol moved around and he moved his hand to the back of her neck massaging lightly as they walked.

The mansion was lit up inside. Bonnie decided not to make any comments about how overly flashy the home was. She walked in silently and didn't notice that Kol was holding her hand. She followed him into the parlor and he poured her some of the best scotch in the house. Bonnie felt on edge and was waiting for the cavalry to arrive and try to talk her into going to the boarding house. She sat on the couch and stared into the fire burning. Kol was mesmerized by the look on her face. He looked at the decanter the siblings have and poured her a glass of blood.

"I don't want that." He looked Bonnie over and knew she would choose to die herself before feeding.

"You need your strength love. It is from blood bags. No one died for this." She peaked up at him and grabbed both glasses he held out to her. The liquid went down smoothly coating every inch of her mouth. The coopery taste was gone and something else appeared in its place as Bonnie gulped down the alcohol. She let out a disgusted sound and Kol let out a chuckle at her facial expression.

"Why did you bring me back here?" Kol refilled her glass and filled his own with liquor.

"We have never in a thousand years come across a vampire and a witch wrapped into one. You are unique and the second it happened we can guarantee witches all over the world felt something change. You are under our protection now." Bonnie was worried about everyone looking for her now. She had to wonder if this was how Elena felt all the time.

"What if I don't need your protection?" Kol smiled and sat down next to her following her eyes to look into the fire.

"If you are a witch and a vampire that makes you an original hybrid of your own nature Bonnie." She took another swig and her nose crinkled up as she made another face. "Plus, you brought me back so I will help you with this." She turned to look into his eyes.

"So you still had something you wanted me to do when we were dead. What was it?" He shook his head.

"Doesn't matter right now. Apparently you and I have an eternity to work together." She felt uneasy about an eternity working with Kol, but he made her feel more ease than Klaus had.

"I didn't want this Kol. I think it's their way of punishing me for bringing back an original." He looked at her feeling a tiny shred of guilt work through him. He didn't understand the magic. "I probably kept the magic because it wasn't witchcraft anymore. It was expression." The name of the magics she had been doing caught his attention. "I haven't used regular witchcraft in so long. I let myself fall into the darkness." He smiled at her thinking of his beautiful witch as dark was something he couldn't do yet.

"If your punishment is an eternity with me, is that really a punishment? Or is it a gift?" He chuckled and Bonnie couldn't help but giggle. She felt everything so strongly.

"I brought Jeremy back too." His eyes went wide. "I brought all three of us back and now I have to suffer the consequences." She felt tears roll down her face Jeremy wouldn't love her like this. She didn't love herself like this. Kol seemed to, but she didn't love him like Jeremy.

"We will figure it out darling. We have all the time in the world now." Kol was being optimistic. The creature before him was anything but weak. She was enchanting and new to him in so many ways. He had to have her. He was captivated by her as a witch, and now being both she was even more enticing.

"Do we? How do we know I don't have an expiration date?" He leaned in and brushed a loose strand of hair from her face.

"You hated vampires. This being one is the punishment. With the witchcraft that somehow carried over you are essentially indestructible like us." She felt a little relief when he talked. He could tell she was tired all of the magic she had done was taking its toll on her. "Why don't you try to sleep some love? I will wake you when Nik gets here." She leaned back on the couch and noticed Kol shifted closer. She was too tired to move away.

"I'm not tired." He raised an eyebrow at her letting her know he could spot her lie. After sitting in silence she fell asleep. He watched her and eventually turned his gaze to the fire. He felt her weight shift and she was leaning against his arm. He lifted his arm and wrapped it around her so she was laying on his chest.

The door slammed open and Bonnie jumped awake. She looked around and realized she was asleep against Kol. She stood up and brushed off her dress. Klaus walked in and she shifted. Kol stood up behind her and put his hands on both of her arms. He brushed them lightly up and down. "It is fine. Just Nik."

"Infuriating woman!" Kol let out a light chuckle and Bonnie giggled knowing he was talking about Caroline. "Something you two find amusing?" They both bit back another laugh. "So we have a new original creature. A vampire witch hybrid." He moved over and lifted his hand to touch her face. She went to back up and wound up against Kol's chest.

"Nik. Don't make her mad. Trust me." Klaus put both hands up in the air and let them fall back down. She didn't move away from Kol while Klaus stood in front of her. "It's fine. He is just trying to look into your eyes and see what's different." She looked over her shoulder at him and she nodded. Looking back into Klaus' eyes she felt Kol's hands on her waist. She felt like he was touching every nerve on her body. She broke her gaze from Klaus and leaned back against Kol. She moved her hands down onto his and she gripped them hard. When she opened her eyes back up Klaus was staring at her.

"She is enchanting Kol. She seems taken with you." Bonnie broke her gaze and looked back at the fire.

"Bonnie leave it. Nik is just trying to figure out why they did this." She moved away from both of them.

"Punishment. They punished me." She dropped down balancing while trying to add more wood to the fire. She felt it tinge her skin, but she pulled back slowly. The men watched her in awe as she healed up and stood as if nothing happened. "I can't go home, I can't go to Caroline's, and I won't go to the boarding house." Kol smiled widely.

"You will stay with me. Nik was leaving I do believe, so it will be just us." She nodded looking down at the ground.

"I think I will stick around make sure no one comes looking for a while." They both bore irritated gazes down on him.

"I want to leave Kol. If we stay here they will come for me and you. They won't stop unless we aren't here when they come." Both men shifted to look at her.

"Leaving it is. I'm going to grab my things. Will you be okay with Nik?" She nodded.

"One hybrid to another he won't ever leave your side now." She shrugged and turned. "You really don't mind do you?" Bonnie threw him a look of pure irritation. "Well, well, well. This is a turn in events." She flew over to Klaus and wrapped her hands around his neck. She applied as much pressure as possible.

"Do not test me Klaus." He smiled and nodded. His hands went up and she let him go. "I just don't want them asking questions, and the best chance I have of figuring this out is by staying with the most powerful vampires to stay alive." Klaus moved close to her giving her a concerned look.

"From what you just displayed Bonnie you are an original in your own right. No one can stop you from doing anything. The magic you can use alone makes you something to fear. Not me or my brother, but everyone else should fear." She smirked feeling a sense of power she hadn't before. He liked that look on her.

"We ready to go?" Kol looked at them staring at each other. "Did I miss something good?"

"No." They answered in unison and Kol raised a brow. He moved next to Bonnie and showed her out the door.

"I have no clothes or anything." Kol laughed at her and showed her into the car.

"We don't have to worry about that anymore. We will shop when we get to wherever Nik is taking us." She smiled at the idea of a whole new wardrobe. "So we need to talk for a bit Bonnie." She nodded at him not taking her gaze off the road. "I need your help with a few things and since we made that semi-deal before we came back are you still going to follow through?"

"Kol. It's not like I am going to just leave you here. I said we would do this together. I don't go back on my word." Klaus chuckled and she shifted her gaze. He bit back the noise remembering Kol's warning. "I will help you since you are helping me." He nodded.


	2. Phone calls and futures

**Sorry it took so long for the update I've had a lot going on with school and other things. Hope you enjoy! Reviews are appreciated! Thanks to all of you who support this story. **

* * *

"Love you will have to come out of there at some point." Klaus was strumming his fingers on the table between him and Kol as they waited for Bonnie to show off what she was trying on.

"Would you two leave her alone?" The brothers cringed a little when they realized Rebekah was with them. "We like to look good always so I am sorry we don't whip things on and assume we look astounding." Kol got up and walked over to the cashier.

"Rebekah can you come back here a minute?" A smirk crossed her face as Klaus shot her a glare. Bonnie was trying on a little black backless dress.

"Bonnie that looks amazing!" She smiled glad that Rebekah thought so too. "Did you pick anything else?" Bonnie smirked and Rebekah liked the look on her face.

"Everything here give to Klaus… Nik.. Whatever. He said he would pay. Him or Kol." Rebekah laughed and called Nik over.

"What is it baby sister? I don't think it takes three vampires to try on a…" He went speechless as he finally noticed his Bennet hybrid staring at him. She turned and grabbed the stuff hanging and on the bench shoving it in his arm.

"I want all that. This too." Bonnie turned so her back was to him and lifted the dress over her head. Rebekah averted her eyes and Klaus smirked devilishly as she tossed it back at him and slid her bra back on. "Are you gonna pay or not? This isn't a show." Rebekah pushed Klaus away and when Kol noticed he was back there anger slipped from cheek to cheek.

"What were you doing back there?" Klaus looked down at the pile and back up passing him.

"Going to pay." He smirked and handed the sales woman his card and watched as she rang it all up. When it was all done Rebekah and Bonnie were already gone out the back and the guys shoved the clothing into the black suburban. "Well the two of them make quite the pair. I hope Bekah doesn't think this is going towards her too."

"Oh brother. Of course she does and we always cave." The both chuckled and moved on to the bar down the road. Bonnie slipped in took Klaus' card and left heading off to buy shoes, jewelry, purses, make up, and anything else she could find.

"So, witch."

"So Barbie Klaus." They both smirked thinking of Damon.

"Why did you come with us?" Bonnie set down the purse she was holding at the seat next to her in the hotel room.

"They would try to fix me. They would continue to rely on my magic. I was suffocating there. Kol and I don't know what happened when we came back, but me being there still wasn't a plausible idea anymore. I just wanted to go." Rebekah nodded.

"Any place special you would like to go?" Bonnie smiled.

"Anywhere else." Rebekah grabbed wine off the counter and opened the bottle up sipping before handing it to Bonnie. Bonnie sipped, "I can't believe we just spent so much." Rebekah took the bottle back and smiled.

"You can do that forever now." Bonnie hadn't really thought about it, but whenever she thought of forever she thought of growing old with Jeremy. She thought of home. She felt a wall of sadness pushing her down. She pulled the bottle back and chugged a good amount. "What's wrong?"

"My version of forever." Bonnie set the bottle on the table in front of Rebekah and walked out on the terrace. She looked out over New York City and was in awe of everything. It was so beautiful. She hadn't ever seen herself taking over just about a whole floor of a hotel, looking out over New York City, and spending as much as she did. Bonnie looked down and she didn't feel fear she didn't feel worried either. She flung herself over the edge and as she was free falling she swore she heard Rebekah scream her name. Bonnie landed just fine on her feet and looked up thoroughly impressed with herself. She felt anger course through her. She hated vampires how could the spirits make her one?

"Don't you look amazing? What do you run a night?" Bonnie turned at the business man walking towards her. She wagged a finger for him to follow her. When he did she got up close to him and leaned in close to him.

"More than you could afford douchebag." She shoved him hard into the wall and noticed him looking her over. He was admiring her figure. She wore skinny jeans, black knee high boots, a tight tank, and a black leather jacket. "It isn't nice to stare you know." She pictured her ancestor's faces as she looked at the man. They turned her into something that no one could control. She liked how she could control it but they couldn't. The man put grabbed her ass as she turned to leave him and Bonnie turned and bit into his neck. She tasted the copper and she pulled back licking her lips. She wiped the rest off of her mouth with her middle finger of her right hand. She licked it clean and looked at the idiot who touched her. "No, it kinda means no." Bonnie took her right hand and put it under his chin and her left one above his head. With little to no effort she snapped his neck. "Idiot." She stepped over his body and out of the alley.

"Now, now love. That's no way to treat a man." Klaus was leaning against the building. She smirked at him and put her hands in her pockets. Bonnie tried not to feel the guilt and she seemed to flip a switch shutting it out. She smiled and got close to him. She ran her index finger over his chest and peaked up at him through her lashes.

"Thank you for everything today." He gave her a small nod. She leaned in closer, "I'll meet you back at the hotel." She pushed off him and walked away.

"I think I might join you tonight. There is something, fascinating, about you." She shrugged and kept moving.

"Whatever suits you Klaus, Nik, Whatever." He laughed and moved quickly in front of her.

"Nik, love. You can call me Nik." She nodded and went to walk again but he held firm in his place until she moved around him.

"Well Nik, if you are insistant on joining me then at least stop standing in my way." He raised a brow at her and watched her walk a few feet in front of him. He gazed up and down her body memorizing her curves. "Oh, and Nik?"

"Yes love." They continued their pace.

"Stop staring at my ass." He laughed knowing he was caught.

"I wouldn't dream of it love." He caught up with her and noticed everyone staring at this beautiful creature to his right. He grabbed a rose from a bouquet someone was holding and he held it in front of her.

"What are you doing?" He smiled at her. "I don't need you stealing me things." He leaned in close.

"I'm trying to make you feel better. Bekah said you were having a rough moment when you left." His words were whispers in her ear and his closeness made her shiver. He ran a finger along her cheek and she smacked his hand away.

"I am fine." She started stalking off but he was right at her heels. "Go away Klaus." He stood in front of her.

"Nik." His face was serious and his mouth was pressed in a hard line. Bonnie smirked and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Nik." He leaned in close again.

"Yes love." His lips curled.

"Get the hell out of my way before I make you move." She shoved him and he smiled knowing even after her change he could get under her skin. He watched her disappear into the crowd. He moved swiftly still keeping distance between them. He wanted to make sure she didn't murder everyone she walked past. She was powerful beyond anyone's wildest imagination and he loved it.

He watched her move from place to place trying not to look so excited. He watched her walk up to a man and she held her hand over his chest and he saw something between them. Then he followed them to a club and watched them dance for what seemed like too long. He could feel the anger rising within him. She could feel him there watching her and hearing his heart rate speed up she got closer to her companion. He felt his fist clench and he realized that the man she was with wasn't good enough. Bonnie heard a snap and the man she was dancing with was gone. She pretended she wasn't irate but she was.

"He wasn't good enough love." She rolled her eyes as he pulled her against him. Her back was flush on his chest. She turned around grinding against him. She pulled him by the collar down until she was almost kissing his ear.

"I'm not Rebekah Nik. I am not your sister. I am not your family. Do not tell me what I can and can't do. You do not want me to come after you." She backed off a bit looking into his eye. "One original being to another." She got her lips almost to his and he closed his eyes relishing in how close they were. When he opened them she was gone. Bonnie made her way back to the hotel and she kept her blood lust in check the whole way. She walked past Bekah and Kol in the sitting room and stormed into her own. When she slammed the door the pictures on the wall dropped to the floor and smashed. She kicked the bags of stuff Nik had bought her across the room and she heard a faint knock on the door. She sped to it and opened it up. Kol and Bekah were leaning on either side of the door frame.

"I take it Nik found you?" Bonnie crossed her arms staring at Bekah.

"You told him I jumped?" Kol snickered at the two.

"I was just a little worried. You don't have your emotions under control right now. Someone had to come get you." She flung Bekah across the sitting area.

"So you sent him! You could've just came. He acted like I was you. I couldn't do anything without him looking over my shoulder! He killed the guy I just danced with!" Bekah got up and Kol got between them.

"Darling, no need to use magic tonight. We get it. He wasn't the best idea." She nodded and her gaze with Bekah broke.

"Sorry. He just pisses me off!" the two originals laughed at her.

"We get it. Want help cleaning this up?" She smiled at them and they both walked in putting everything back in the bags to take the next day. The siblings were walking out of the room when Bonnie felt like she needed to say something.

"Kol?" The two stopped and Bekah nodded continuing through the door. "Can we talk for a minute?" He raised a brow at her and moved to sit next to her on the bed.

"What is it?" She bit her lip and looked around. Their eyes met and she melted into him. She leaned on his shoulder and she sat there for a minute before his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"I killed someone today." He was surprised. He tried not to pull away and look at her.

"I remember my first. You will be alright darling." She pulled back and looked at him.

"That's the thing Kol. I am okay." She stood up and was out of his reach. "I should be so upset with myself. I should be worrying about everything, but I'm not." He smiled and walked up to her.

"It's your personality being magnified. You push things to the back, you stay strong, and you let go whenever you get the chance." She nodded then felt something in her mind.

"Were you stalking me before I turned?" He shrugged.

"Darling I was dead. I had nothing better to do. I had to watch and find a way to convince you to bring me back. I also told Elena how I would kill her. She didn't hear me." Bonnie felt her blood boiling.

"Get out!" Kol smirked knowing he found a button to push. "Go!" He got up and walked out. Bonnie dug through her purse looking for her phone. She wanted to call her friends, but decided against it. Instead she flipped through and stopped at a name.

"Judgey?" She smiled hearing someone's voice.

"Damon." He let out a sigh.

"Where are you? Caroline said something about you turning and then something about you still having powers." She smiled knowing they all cared about her for once.

"I'm fine Damon. I am with Rebekah. She is helping me stay in control." She could hear him set his glass down on the table.

"She will probably kill you when she gets the chance Bon. Where are you? I'll come get you." She smiled.

"Damon. I am fine. What Caroline said is true. I was dead and when I found a way to come back the spirits punished me. I just needed to hear someone's voice." He chuckled.

"So you called me? What is this a vampire booty call?" Bonnie let out a loud laugh.

"No. I promise if something goes wrong I will tell you to come get me." She lay back on the bed. "Good night Damon." He was concerned she could tell when it was quiet for a few seconds.

"Good night Judgey." She smiled and hung up the phone. She didn't know why she called him, but she was glad she did. Hearing his voice helped her calm back down. Rebekah peaked back in.

"So Damon huh?" She lay next to Bonnie on the bed both staring at the ceiling.

"He is the only one who will respect my wishes to be alone for now." Rebekah looked over at her.

"He cares about you Bonnie. He wouldn't leave the island without you. He was the only one who stayed for you." Bonnie looked over trying to process what she was just told.

"He doesn't care about me. It's him and Elena. Always." Rebekah chuckled.

"Whatever you say Bonnie. Would you want him to come for you?" Bonnie tried to ponder the thought in her mind of Damon showing up to take her away.

"He would try and bring me back. I'm not ready for that." Rebekah shifted.

"I don't think he would drag you back if you told him not to." They stared at the ceiling for a while before they heard the suite door slam and footsteps approach the bedroom door. Neither looked over.

"Nik. What?" Neither woman moved.

"What are you doing?" He went from angry too confused in a second flat.

"Thinking." Rebekah responded trying not to give anything away.

"About?" They both glanced over to him then at each other.

"Life." They answered in unison.

"Are you both going to be depressing tonight?" Bonnie shifted so she was up on her elbows.

"Not depressed idiot." Rebekah laughed and they could hear Kol laughing as well.

"What is it then?" They both shrugged and Bonnie lay back down. "I will leave you two too it then." He turned and walked out and Kol was in his face.

"Damon." Then Kol walked away and Klaus stood there confused as to why he would get brought up.

The next morning Bonnie beat everyone up and made her way to a café down the street. She sat for a while at the counter and finally ordered regular food trying to put something other than blood in her diet. She looked at her phone and dialed again.

"Morning Judgey."

"Hey Damon." She took a sip of coffee and then a deep breath, "Do you have some time to talk?"

"Sure. What's up?" She heard him pouring a drink.

"I killed someone yesterday." She whispered so no one could hear. Damon choked on his drink.

"You killed someone?" He was trying to cough the liquid out of his lungs. "You okay?"

"Yeah. That's the problem." He set the glass down and she could hear him refill again. "Damon. It's like I know I'm upset, but I don't feel guilty." She didn't hear anything for a moment then she heard Elena in the background.

"Damon? Who is that?" She heard him shift around.

"No one. I gotta head out. I'll be back." She heard Damon move and eventually the car door shut and the car start. "Sorry. I know you aren't ready to talk to her yet."

"Thanks."

"So can you tell me where you are just for the time being?"

"New York City. We are leaving for somewhere else though." She heard the engine rev.

"Call me when you know where? Oh, Bonnie?" She smiled.

"Yeah?"

"You're going to be okay. Later." She looked at the phone and held it back to her ear.

"Later Damon." Then she set her phone down watching the time blink on the screen. Bonnie didn't see anyone she knew around and she decided to head back to the hotel.

When she walked in all three heads turned to her. She shrugged and walked to the room shedding the clothing she wore out. She wanted a shower to clear her mind. After Bonnie walked out she was prepared for questioning.

"Where were you?" Klaus spoke first.

"Out." He got close to her.

"It doesn't concern you. I wanted some free time. Deal with it." She lifted a glass of water to her mouth and he hit it out of her hands. "Guess I am done with that." The others laughed.

"Nik she can take care of herself." He growled at Rebekah and stormed out. "I wouldn't have left you here. I have an idea. Let's go to my house in Miami for a few weeks while Klaus gets his place settled." Bonnie felt herself beaming.

"Perfect. Girl's trip. And Kol… that doesn't include you!" He grumbled something the girls laughed and within minutes they had everything in a vehicle ready to go. By the time the guys were just starting packing the girls sped off and Kol told Klaus the girls would catch up later. "Hey I need to make a call." Rebekah nodded starting the truck and they both climbed in. "Damon?"

"Bon. What's going on?" She could always hear a little bit of worry in his voice now.

"Bekah and I are heading to Miami for a while. You said you wanted to know where I was." He chuckled a little.

"Okay. I have somewhere to visit in Florida. Can I stop through?" Bonnie shot a look to Rebekah. She rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"Sure I will let you know when we get there. Damon?"

"Yeah?"

"See you soon."

"Later Judgey." She smiled and hung up looking over at Bekah.

"What?" Bekah smiled and Bonnie nudged her. "Shut up."


	3. Miami Heat

Bonnie and Rebekah had driven almost straight down only stopping for gas and a…snack. When they got there Rebekah had someone pick up the bags of stuff and bring them to the house. The girls however went straight for the beach. The sun had the sand hot and the water perfect. Bonnie spun in a circle in the sunlight and smiled at everything she had got to see over the past few days. Rebekah watched as the young hybrid relished in life.

"You need to call Damon. Remember?" Rebekah raised a brow at her and Bonnie glared with a smirk back. She grabbed her phone off the beach towel and hit redial.

"Hey Damon."

"Bonnie. You made it there already?" He sounded surprised.

"Yeah drove straight here." She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned quickly. Phone still in hand.

"So did I." She smiled and he pulled her in for a hug. It wasn't as light as the one on the island. This one was tighter and more caring.

"You drove straight here? To see someone else?" She raised a brow remembering he had business to attend. He gave his best sexy smirk and she shook her head.

"Barbie Klaus." She flicked him off and he plopped down on Bonnie's towel. "So how long are you two here for?"

"A week or two. Nik and Kol had to go set up one of the houses." His head spun to Bonnie with what she called Klaus.

"You and Klaus on a first name basis now. Did I miss something?" Rebekah leaned forward looking them over.

"It's not nice to pry Damon." He looked at her blue eyes like daggers, "but you didn't miss much. Bonnie's got enough power which gives Nik a run for his money. You'd like it. Quite the show." The both smirked and eyed Bonnie.

"You plan on telling anyone else soon Bon or am I the only one who has to run interference?" She lay back slowly and he stared over her glowing bronze body. She opened her eyes and peaked through her sunglasses at him.

"Just you for now. Damon I know the view is amazing and all but go handle your business." She typed the address in his phone and handed it back to him. He winked and jumped up he leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead.

"See you later, Bonnie. Rebekah." They smirked at each other and Bonnie laughed as he walked away.

"So just friends huh?" Bonnie punched Rebekah in the arm and a phone went off. Both girls checked their phones and Rebekah answered. "Kol. What do you want?" It was quiet for a minute, "We just had a visitor leave us." Questions he was asking questions about Bonnie. "Damon Salvatore. Bonnie asked him to come." Bonnie shot a glare. "Alright he asked to come down and see her and she said yes. Just friends Kol calm down." Bonnie raised a brow and Rebekah handed her the phone.

"You know Kol me trying to relax doesn't include you and your nosy brother checking up on me."

"You called Damon?" He was mad. "Why? I thought you wanted to get away."

"Kol. He is the one person who won't force me to do something I don't want to do and he can't anyway. He just came to check up on me and see what happened." I heard a few things shatter and Klaus yell. Rebekah laughed and I knew she was eavesdropping. "He is just a friend Kol."

"So much of a friend that he stayed on the island with you?" Bonnie wished she could punch him through the phone.

"Thanks for listening in while I am talking to Rebekah, and by the way none of you vampires or hybrids, because I know your brother is listening, have a damn claim to me Kol. Back off!" Bonnie hung up and tossed the phone back to Rebekah. She looked out and caught a cute surfer staring. "Bingo." Rebekah followed her line of sight.

"Nice. Shall we?" They both got up and walked over to the guy. His two friends caught up shortly after. They were all cute and kept them entertained for a while until the girls grew tired and decided to go out for a drink.

"Both of your brothers drive me nuts. At least with Damon I feel like I get a say with someone." Rebekah nodded.

"At least you have someone like that. He does care about you. He drove out here to make sure you were okay, and I think he likes you but he also likes Elena." Bonnie sighed remembering everyone she left behind.

"Well here is a toast to us surviving all of the men in our lives." Both girls raised their glasses and nodded to each other before taking their shots. "We should get to the house before Damon tears it up while he is bored." Rebekah scowled and finally relinquished her spot at the bar. The drive to the house was filled with loud music and dancing which they continued into the house.

"Sounds like you two had a great night." Damon was sitting in the den with a fire lit reading. Bonnie dropped down next to him and he smiled at her and he couldn't help smiling at Rebekah for getting her to have some fun.

"We did. Dancing, drinking, hot guys." Damon glared at her and she giggled. "I'm going up for a shower I will see you two in the morning." He watched her disappear up the staircase.

"Thank you Barbie. For getting her to smile like that. It's been a long time." Rebekah nodded and sat in the large arm chair to his left.

"Nik and Kol are suffocating her protecting her from nothing. She is more powerful than anyone or anything out there." Damon eyed her. "Why did you really come here Damon?" He closed the book and set it on the coffee table.

"Business." Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"No. Bonnie. I can tell how you look at her. How you act with her is different. Almost Elena different." Damon shook his head.

"She has always had my back even when I didn't deserve it. I just want to let her know I have hers this time. She deserves to be happy." Bonnie was leaning on the door frame and she cleared her throat. They both jumped a little and smiled at her. Rebekah would you mind asking the help to get towels out and stuff my bathroom is empty. Rebekah mumbled some obscenities about how stupid some help can be and left the room. "Glad to know you care Damon." He stood up and smiled at her. She was only in a robe.

"No one else needs to know." He winked at her and she pulled him in for a hug. He looked down at her and squeezed back. "You sure you're okay?" She looked up at him and smiled. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek her lips softly touched the corner of his mouth and his cheek and he stood paralyzed by what she had done. She backed up a little still smiling and she turned to walk away when she did he grabbed her arm and spun her around. Their eyes searched each other's and he pulled her in for a strong passionate kiss. When they both backed off she smiled at him and walked slowly upstairs.

"So you kissed him huh?" Rebekah was in the doorway as Bonnie touched her lips. She pulled her hand tight to her side. "Wanna talk about it?" Bonnie shook her head.

"Impulse. I have to learn to control them. Why did I do that?" Rebekah shrugged.

"Shower. Let it go. No one else has to know." Bonnie nodded and retreated into the bathroom.

"Damon! You kissed her?" He moved quickly as she through some items at him.

"I don't know what happened. We were standing there and then I kissed her. She kissed me. I don't know how it really happened." Rebekah brought her hand up to her face and pinched her nose.

"Insolent moron. She is trying to control her impulses and apparently you are one of them." He couldn't help but let his jaw drop. "When are you leaving?" He shrugged. "When are you leaving, jackass?"

"Tomorrow night. I told Elena I had business in Chicago and I would be back tomorrow night." Rebekah threw a glass vase at him.

"Do not play with Bonnie the way you are Elena. I actually like her." Damon watched the blonde storm off and he dropped down onto the couch. He leaned forward his head in his hands and he took a deep breath. He knew he should leave sooner so he figured he better say bye and leave that night. Half hour later he knocked on Bonnie's door and heard her walk up to it. When she opened it he tried not to stare her over.

"Hey." She smiled at him.

"Hey." He smiled back.

"What's up? Rebekah not give you a room assignment?" He let out a light chuckle and she could tell something was off. "What's wrong Damon?" He looked down at the ground and then back to her eyes.

"I think I should leave tonight Bonnie." She let her jaw drop slightly but didn't know why she felt offended. "I should get back to Elena. I don't know what this is," his hands moved back and forth between them, "but I have her waiting for me. This just happened and I know you didn't want it to, but it did. I should go. I can't hurt you like I did to her so many times." Bonnie smiled at him and reached for his hand nodding.

"I understand Damon. It was an accident." She pulled her hand slowly away from his and he began walking away. "Damon. Thank you for everything. Call when you get home?" He smiled and nodded. He walked back and hugged her one more time. She walked down the hall to Rebekah's room knowing she was listening. "He left." She nodded and she gestured her to the bed. Rebekah pressed play and they watched movies the rest of the night. Eventually Bonnie passed out and Rebekah pulled her phone out.

"Nik. I think you and Kol should come to Miami for a while. Damon came and left and I think Bonnie could use a cheer up party." Nik yelled at the help in the background before returning to the phone.

"Rebekah. I think you two should take another day and drive over to the Texas house. Do your thing and see if you can walk her through it. Kol needs to keep distance from her for now. He is fuming. While I think it is funny I don't feel like cleaning up anymore local blood because of him." Rebekah scoffed.

"Nik something happened and I think she is losing her control on what she is doing." It got deadly silent on the other end. "Nothing insane but enough for me to notice changes in her."

"What happened Rebekah?" She stayed silent. "What happened?!" He was screaming now.

"She kissed him and then he left. How she reacted was like she has her switch half flipped there are few things she cares about but Nik when she does it will get bad. I just don't know how it is half flipped."

"The witch in her. She wants it off but they won't allow her to not feel a thing. They make her feel I just don't think it's how they expected." Rebekah sighed.

"She is almost more impulsive than you Nik. I think it is why she can get under your skin like she does." Klaus chuckled.

"She does not get under my skin." Rebekah laughed this time.

"She does. Yours and Kol's." He scoffed and stayed silent. "I'm worried Nik. Do we just let it go and see how it goes for a while?"

"Yes. I would like to go and visit the west coast for a while Bekah. I think I am moving us to California. No one here is competent enough." Rebekah laughed.

"Well you have two days to decide Nik before we leave." She hung up and went down to the study in time to see Damon walk out and to the car. He nodded back at her and for the first time she didn't want to rip his head off. She nodded back and they shared an awkward smirk.

* * *

_**A/N: I wanted to build up the Bonnie Rebekah friendship and the Damon Bonnie friendship. He is her link to home right now and I felt it was important to give them something to stand on. Kol's jealousy will not go unnoticed and Bonnie will enjoy the upper hand with him. Sorry it's been a while since my last update, but I am working on more right now. Hope you enjoy. Thank you for the positive feedback. **_


	4. Apologies and Arguments

"Bonnie we're here." Bonnie shifted in the seat. She cracked her neck and looked out the front window.

"Wow." The huge brick mansion stunned her. She unbuckled her seatbelt while never taking her eyes off of it. The only thing that stole her attention was the fountain in front of the home. "Seriously?"

"Nik always is the attention whore. He has to let everyone know what's his." Both girls giggled as they walked in. The inside of the mansion was even more extravagant, but Bonnie didn't expect anything less. Bonnie set her bags down and a small man appeared to take them upstairs. Before Bonnie could protest Kol came in and spun her in his arms to give her a hug.

"How was the beach darling?" Bonnie eyed him suspiciously.

"Beautiful." He smirked at her and she saw his eyes go dark. "Damon was fine too since you will ask eventually." He rolled his eyes and tried to push the thoughts of Damon and Bonnie out of his mind.

"I wouldn't dare ask." Rebekah rolled her eyes at the youngest brother.

"Liar. Where's Nik?" Bonnie looked to Rebekah and back to Kol. Rebekah was growing impatient by the second while Kol ignored her and stared at Bonnie. "Kol!" He snapped his head to look at his blonde impatient sister.

"I am right here Rebekah no shouting." Klaus walked around the corner and smiled at his sister. His eyes warily went over Bonnie and his brother. "Bonnie." She shoved Kol off and walked to where she could smell alcohol out.

"Klaus." He moved in front of her. "What? A girl can't have a drink?" He moved away from the shelves and let her grab a glass. "Always the gentleman." He could sense her sarcasm and rolled his eyes at her.

"Nik leave her be." Both his siblings said in unison.

"Have any of you three heard from Elijah? He owes me a favor." The siblings all looked at her in shock.

"What kind of favor darling?" Kol was intrigued.

"That is between him and I." Kol shifted uncomfortably. "Something wrong Kol?" He shook his head and left the room.

"I need a bath that car ride killed my back." Bonnie laughed and nodded and she could feel Klaus' eyes on her.

"Something you want Klaus?" He sped up and turned her around shoving her into the shelves. She smiled and put her hands on his chest and sent a shock straight through him. "What'd I do this time?" She took a swig from the bottle and smiled at him.

"Damon Salvatore? You called Damon Salvatore?" His chest was starting to puff up. Bonnie smiled and cocked her head to one side. "Why would you tell him where you are?" Bonnie moved towards him slowly. He sat mesmerized by their movements.

"I talk to who I want Klaus. I am not yours. I am not your brother's. I will do what I want." He stood up and looked down at her.

"Oh is that so?" He lunged for her and she turned and hit him in the face. He swung back and she flew across the room. She stood up throwing the remnants of the table she broke off of her.

"It is." She flew up to him and kicked him square in the chest. Before she could disconnect he grabbed her foot and pulled her with him. She was on top of him when they landed. "Don't get anything confused Klaus. You may be powerful, but so am I. You don't get to tell me what to do." He laughed at her straddling him and she got up. Before she could walk away he walked up behind her and pulled her in flush against his chest.

"Bonnie love. You know I wouldn't ever doubt your power. I do however doubt your loyalty." Bonnie turned and flung him across the room.

"How dare you. I haven't given a reason for any of your siblings to doubt me and since I began staying with you I haven't given you one either." Klaus watched her walk out of the room bottle in hand and up the stairs.

"Testing her loyalty brother? I told you not to piss her off." His eyes darted to Kol.

"Oh shut up Kol." Kol's laugh irritated Klaus to the core. He got up and shoved his brother. "There is something off about her." Kol's smirk died.

"Leave her be Nik." Kol moved closer to his brother. "Leave her be." Kol walked out and Klaus looked at the half-way destroyed room.

"Bekah!" Rebekah was standing in the doorway a second later. She laughed hard seeing the room destroyed.

"Wow. She did a number on you Nik. Kol is upstairs with her right now." Klaus felt his anger rising. That could be his hybrid. His brother was killing his chance. "He fancies her Nik. They saved each other. You don't have that with her. Leave it be." He moved to Rebekah.

"We will see sister." Rebekah knew that the brother's would come to blows and Kol would end up daggered possibly Elijah too. As much as she loved having Bonnie around she had to make the daggers disappear.

"We will." Bonnie walked into the room and Klaus walked out.

"I know what you want Rebekah. I will get them all he has is one left and Elijah will get rid of it for us. The stake I have a plan for it. Don't worry." Rebekah smiled and nodded.

"What are your intentions with my brothers?" Bonnie gave her a sideways glance a little confused as to what she meant. "Do you intend to love one of them?" Bonnie took a deep breath in and nodded that she understood now.

"Rebekah essentially life literally just began for me. Kol has been helping me from the start, Elijah said if I ever needed someone he would be there, and Klaus well I know what kind of person he is and I do not intend to be any more than friendly towards him." Rebekah nodded taking in her answer for now.

"Damon?" Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Again? He is my connection to home. He is keeping me sane, and what happened in Miami it was a one-time thing. He is with Elena." Rebekah rolled her eyes at the name.

"Precious Elena who could forget?" Bonnie smiled.

"What happened in Miami?" Kol's voice was at a serious tone. Rebekah looked at Bonnie and she nodded and left.

"Kol…"

"What happened in Miami Bonnie?" She took a step towards him and he stepped back not wanting to hurt her.

"I kissed him goodnight it happened one time that was it." Kol moved away from her and towards one of the unbroken bottles of booze. He took a swig and chucked it past her head. She didn't flinch.

"You kissed the Salvatore brother?" He laughed a little and was standing in front of her with the blink of an eye.

"I did. It didn't mean anything Kol. I haven't had reason to lie to you why start now?" He gripped her shoulders and she felt pain but she tried not to let it show. She sent a shock through his arms. "Sorry. You were getting rough." He rolled his eyes and turned around. She placed a hand on his cheek lightly. She bit her lip and smirked at him as she shocked him a little. Then she smiled playfully.

"What was that for?" He couldn't help but smile back.

"Incentive."

"For what?" Bonnie moved her hand down to the collar of his shirt and she pulled him in. His cheek brushed hers and she could hear his heartbeat pick up. She kissed his cheek and let go backing off slowly. He was a little confused. He pulled her back in and kissed her. His hands on her waist and her hands wrapped around his neck. He moved a hand up her side and to her face to hold her where she wanted.

"For that." He pulled back to study her face. "Kol I don't have the same reaction around anyone else. Your brother pisses me off. Damon just made me feel missed. With you Kol, I feel… I don't know something different."

"Wanted, needed, admired?" She smiled and leaned in. He put his forehead on hers and they stood like that for a while. "I assure you love. You are all those things."

"The problem is... Until I am loved nothing will be set in stone." She walked away and his hands fell slowly from her. He didn't remember the last time he truly loved someone. Klaus loved Caroline, Bekah loved Matt and Stefan, and Elijah loved the doppelgangers. He cared a great deal for Bonnie, but she wouldn't let him in until he proved or anyone else for that matter that she was loved.

Kol sat on the couch and stared into the fire. He looked around the room at everything Nik had filled it with. "Thinking brother?" Nik's voice always sounded like nails on a chalkboard when he was irritated.

"Go away Nik." Kol turned to look at him. "In fact go back to Mystic Falls and bother Caroline. You do love her don't you? Or have you forgotten her already?" Klaus chuckled and he could hear glasses and bottles being maneuvered.

"Trouble in paradise brother? I hear she wants to be loved. Are you sure you can do that Kol?" Kol leaned his head back on the couch. "I could prove to her that she is." Kol shot off the couch and tossed his brother.

"You haven't had enough tonight Niklaus?" Klaus chuckled got up and left Kol alone again. Kol listened to his steps retreat upstairs. He heard a knock and listened in.

"Klaus what do you want?" Bonnie he was up by Bonnie.

"Bonnie. I wanted to apologize for earlier. You know I have a temper sometimes. I just didn't know you could get under my skin so well."

"What your ego wasn't that big? I'm shocked." He smiled at her loving her courage. She always had it.

"I am shocked you didn't know that." Bonnie returned a smile and shook her head. "Would you care to join me for a few minutes to talk?" Bonnie reluctantly nodded and followed him out of her room to his own. The dark furniture was beautiful and the artwork that hung around the room was amazing. She admired everything carefully. "This way love." Bonnie looked in his direction and followed him out.

"What is this about Kla…" Bonnie was caught off guard by the beautiful view on his porch. "Wow."

"I wanted to apologize. I know you haven't been anything but loyal to us since you have come back. I also know that you aren't property of anyone here or in Mystic Falls. I just wanted to let you in on something." She looked over to him and made her way to stand next to him leaning against the stone railing looking over.

"What would you like to let me in on Klaus?" He smiled and she swear she saw a slight blush.

"I admire you. Your strength is astounding, the way you let everything just flow in your life, how you have handle everything, and how you have been towards my sister. You have been a gift to my family. You have given us one by giving us Kol back." She looked at him. Her gaze lightened a little and he knew he was beginning to win her over.

"You can't expect me to just say okay like everyone else." He turned facing the house and leaned back on the rail as she looked out still. He looked down at her and she looked up at him.

"I expect you to know that I only act that way when I care about someone or something." Bonnie smiled.

"Caroline told me some things about you. I didn't really believe them until this moment." He smiled at her and she stood up taller still locked in on his eyes. "You have a chance. Don't blow it." She leapt over the railing and he watched her wander around the yard and down to the beach. She seemed to stand out against the night. He wanted a definite shot with her, but hurting his family would ruin that so he had to play fair. His worry was how. Bonnie's mind was on helping Rebekah, getting a hold of Elijah, not irritating either brother, spending time with Kol, talking to Damon, and how to figure out more about what Klaus was hiding. Her last call with Damon was short and bittersweet.

* * *

"Damon."

"Judgey. I'm about five minutes out figured I would call you before Elena heard." Bonnie heard him sigh. "I am not telling her Bonnie. It was a one-time thing."

"One-time. Got it." She felt her heart break a little.

"Bon I didn't mean…" She smiled.

"It's okay. You're there and I am on my way to California."

"Keep in touch Bonnie. I worry." She gave a small giggle.

"I know you do. Bye Damon."

"Later Bonnie." She hung up and heard Rebekah shift in her seat. She felt a hand on her shoulder and a tear run down her face. She tried not to let anything get to her, but her emotions were still on overdrive and she was trying to fight through it.

* * *

**_A/N: I hope you like this chapter. I figured there hasn't been much Elijah so it is time to bring him up. I love the comments and ideas that some of you have I read them all and I take everything into concideration. I have midterms coming up so I will post again hopefully in the next week, but for now please enjoy. :D _**


	5. trips

"Ah. Bonnie. I hear you have been waiting to hear from me." His stoic figure entranced the young hybrid.

"Hello Elijah." He gave a small smirk and nodded in her direction.

"What can I help you with?" Bonnie was in a black lacy thigh high dress and a pair of black heels. He couldn't help but let his eyes wander down to the floor and back up. He caught Bonnie's eyes and she smirked at him.

"I need to call in that favor Elijah. We need to make a trip. It has to be quick, quiet, and just us. I do not want your siblings involved. There is a seer in Italy. I need to speak with her and apparently you know her. I have two plane tickets and we need to leave here in the next thirty minutes." He raised a brow at her and nodded.

"What is this all about? Your transformation?" She nodded and stood off of her spot on the couch and moved gracefully too him. She kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Good to have you home Elijah. I will be ready to go in a few minutes your siblings are gone for another hour or so." With that she walked out of the room and Elijah couldn't quite figure out what happened. He smelled the liquid in her glass and smirked when he realized it was a mix of blood and alcohol.

"Interesting little witch." Elijah waited for her to be ready and grabbed her sweater from her arms to help her into it.

"Thank you." He smiled and she pulled her hair above the sweater and the pair walked out getting in his black Porsche.

"What do you need to know about your transformation?" Bonnie leaned back and turned her head to look at him.

"I want to know why. I want to know if my life has an expiration date that we don't know about. I want to know about the family. I need to know if Kol is the reason I turned or just a general punishment." Elijah nodded and began pulling out of the driveway.

"Bonnie are you here?" Rebekah caught a whiff of something she couldn't pin at first. "Elijah?" She searched high and low before she finally dug through her purse for her phone. It rang and rang until Elijah finally picked up.

"Rebekah. How are you sister?" She smiled at the sound of his voice.

"I am doing well. Where are you? Are you with Bonnie somewhere?" He chuckled lightly.

"I am fulfilling my favor to the little witch. We are taking a trip somewhere we will be back in a few days." Rebekah felt her heart drop.

"Where? I could join I could be helpful. Just get me away from Kol and Nik." Elijah and Bonnie both laughed.

"This is something the two of us have to do you weren't so kind to the people we are visiting Rebekah it is safer for you at home." Rebekah huffed and hung up on him.

"The two of them I swear." Rebekah was mumbling and occasionally yelling a word here or there.

"What is wrong sister? Did you call the football star and he shut you down?" A candle flew across the room at Kol.

"Bonnie is gone." Both of the guys moved quickly to Bekahs's side. "Elijah came and they went on some secret mission together." Klaus grabbed Rebekah by her throat and slammed her into the wall.

"Where are they Rebekah?" She shook her head and when she felt his grip slip she pushed his arm and head butted him causing him to jerk back. Kol had his phone out and was dialing Bonnie.

"Kol." He felt relief when he heard her voice.

"Bonnie love. Where are you?" She said something to Elijah about boarding something and he couldn't make it all out through everything going on from both ends of the line.

"I am with Elijah. I will be okay Kol." He let out a low growl.

"That is not what I asked Bonnie." She chuckled and Elijah tuned in on the other end.

"Bonnie my brother is… smitten with you be kind." Bonnie laughed.

"Kol I am fine he and I are going to visit one of his old friends. We won't let each other get hurt and we will be back soon. I promise." He threw something and Klaus was in the background ranting at Rebekah. "Tell him it was my idea and she didn't know."

"Bonnie I could keep you safe."

"I know you could Kol."

"Then why wouldn't you choose me love?" Kol was worried he was losing her and she knew it.

"I do choose you Kol. This has nothing to do with us. The reason Elijah is with me is because I need to meet one of his old contacts. I will be coming home to you Kol." Elijah smiled at Bonnie and she nodded at him.

"When?"

"Three days maybe four. Five tops." He got mad and had to fight the urge to throw his phone.

"Fine. Call me if something happens." She smiled and closed her eyes picturing his face. Elijah took her hand in his.

"Bonnie time to go."

"I will Kol. I will call you later." Before he could respond the line cut off.

"He will be okay Bonnie. He misses you. I don't know what you did to him, but he actually cares about someone's life outside of the family." Bonnie smiled.

"I don't know what happened, but we came back to life together. It had to do something to us." Elijah smiled and she gripped his hand tighter. He felt a shock and smirked at Bonnie.

"Easy there." She smiled back at him and tried to look away.

* * *

"Damon have you heard from her at all?" Caroline and Elena stormed into the room. Jeremy were already there.

"She called me once so I could tell you all she is fine then hung up." The kiss they shared replayed in his mind. Elena moved close to him taking his hand. "We need to find Stefan. He is the only one who knows Klaus and the family enough to get us to her." The others nodded and he left the room heading down to the cellar. Caroline and Jeremy talked upstairs and he could hear Elena behind him.

"Damon what's going on?" He shut the freezer and turned to her giving the best everything is fine stare and smirk he could.

"Nothing. Just you know my brother is missing, our resident witch is a hybrid who is with the originals, and oh yeah did I mention we will fix it like we always do?" He pulled Elena in and he kissed her. He tried putting in the feeling that he felt with Bonnie.

"I love you Damon." He hugged her tight and stared at the dark wall behind her.

* * *

Bonnie stared at the phone and figured she would give Damon a call. It rang a few times before he answered. "Long time no talk Judgey."

"Hey. I just figured I would let you know I left the country for a week or two." She heard doors shutting and figured he was making his way somewhere safer to talk. "I am with Elijah I am okay." He let out a sigh of relief.

"Where exactly?" He was on edge.

"Ravenna, Italy."

"Italy? Why?"

"There is a seer here I need to speak with."

"Bonnie just come home safe. I will come visit when you get back." Bonnie felt Elijah's eyes on her and she knew he was intrigued with their friendship.

"I will Damon, and we are staying in California now." He chuckled.

"Well I shouldn't be surprised you would want to see it all now." She laughed. "Talk to you soon Bonnie."

"You too Damon." She hung up and turned straight into Elijah. "Jeez! Was that necessary?"

"What is going on with you and the older Salvatore?" Bonnie shrugged.

"Friends. That's it." He nodded unsure if it was the truth. Bonnie got into the car Elijah had driven up and he walked around jumping into the front seat.

"Call Nik. Tell him that I am sending a friend to the house she will be there tomorrow." Bonnie felt a little jealousy knowing another girl would be spending time with Nik and Kol. Elijah enjoyed studying her expressions when he brought up the different men around her.

"Bonnie where are you?" She rolled her eyes. She was getting sick of the question.

"With Elijah meeting friends. Speaking of which. He is sending a… friend to the house she will be there tomorrow." Elijah smirked and she caught it. "Knock it off Elijah."

"What is he doing now?" Bonnie was frustrated with the situation she put herself in.

"Nothing Nik don't worry about it." She heard him and Elijah chuckle. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing darling. Being under your skin is fun."

"Klaus I swear…." Line went dead. "Great and I still have to call Kol." Elijah laughed and called Kol for her. Bonnie let herself drift off and get some sleep.

* * *

Snakes were all around her feet on the ground. The cave was dark and there was almost no light. Bonnie followed her instincts and kept moving forward. When she made her way to the large opening there were a few women there sitting in a circle. They all had tattoos on their right shoulder blade. One turned to her and when she stood to greet Bonnie blood started dripping to the floor. Bonnie's eyes went wide and she watched a fellow witch die and she couldn't move to get to her.

* * *

"Elijah!" She jolted in her seat and he slammed on the breaks. "Elijah?" She looked around breathing heavily trying to calm herself down.

"Bonnie what is it?" Bonnie felt herself shaking and she stared at her hands playing with her fingers. Elijah reached across the middle counsel and pulled her into a tight hug. She felt tears stream down her face and she began to hug Elijah back. "You're fine. What did you see?" Bonnie leaned back into her seat and looked at him. All he could see was fear.

"A cave with snakes, a big opening, women in a group sitting around a fire, the one who tried reaching out to me she was killed, and I couldn't reach her." He bit his lip.

"It was just a dream Bonnie. Iyneza lives in a cottage. We aren't going into any caves, and you will not be going anywhere without me. I will not leave your side." Bonnie nodded and let Elijah drive on. Something was wrong. She could feel it.


	6. Return

_**After the Trip**_

Bonnie walked in the door silent and not quite sure how she was even moving. She dropped her bag from her shoulder and Elijah walked in behind her picking it up. He closed the door and turned to put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and her mouth went into a straight line. They looked at each other and he nodded she knew he was silently asking if she was okay and she nodded back.

"Bonnie?" Rebekah saw her as she was crossing the hall going from one room to the other. "Bonnie! Elijah! You're home!" Rebekah squeezed them one at a time and Bonnie painted on her fake smile. "Kol. Nik. They're home!" Kol flew into Bonnie and caught her. His cheeks wound up on each side of her face He pulled her in and kissed her. She smiled into the kiss. Her hands wound around his waist and when they pulled apart the other three originals cleared their throats.

"I missed you too Kol." He smiled and moved behind her possessively.

"Hello Love." Klaus' smirk looked enchanting but he had nothing on Kol.

"Nik. How are you?" He shrugged and smiled. It caught her by surprise. "I am starving anything to eat here?" Klaus moved aside gesturing towards the kitchen and Kol walked with her down the hall.

"So where did you go darling?" Bonnie smiled knowing he would ask within the first few minutes.

"Italy. Ravenna to be exact. It was beautiful." Kol scowled at her for going without him. "I thought of you almost the whole time if that helps."

"Almost?" He held a hand to his heart and acted wounded before giving a pouty lip. "I feel a little offended."

"Otherwise it was about Elijah and I finding the answers we needed." He raised a brow. "Nothing serious I just had some questions. Don't worry about it." He nodded skeptical about her quick nonchalant answers. "Can you make me a drink?" She leaned towards him and he kissed her on the lips quick gripping her hand before retreating into the other room.

* * *

_**Day 1 of the trip**_

"Bonnie we are a day away stop picking at your nails. The noise is revolting." She stretched out her fingers before balling them up. "Call Kol. He has been pestering me for a few hours."

"Fine. Where's my phone?" She dug around and turned quick in her seat finding it wedged between the seat and middle counsel. "I hate these small stupid cars!" Elijah chuckled as she hit her phone ferociously. After it began to dial she mumbled a few more times. "I hear you have been bothering poor Elijah. What did he do to you?"

"He took my girl away." Bonnie rolled her eyes and both Elijah and Kol laughed without seeing her they knew what she was doing.

"Is Bonnie okay?" Rebekah. Her voice calmed Bonnie down.

"Tell her I am fine your brother is taking good care of me. Now what can I do for you Kol?"

"Come home. I miss you darling." Bonnie giggled lightly and she finally admitted to herself that she felt something for Kol.

"I miss you too. I will call you soon. We are heading into the hotel." Kol grumbled and Rebekah yelled something in the background.

Elijah shot a quick glance and chuckled. "You do have an odd effect on my brother." Bonnie shrugged and went back to looking out the window.

* * *

**_Present Day_**

"Love if you stare any harder at that window I will begin to think you don't enjoy my home." Bonnie chuckled and turned to Klaus.

"Nik. I did miss your sarcasm and weak attempt at a good joke." He scoffed and moved close. "You might want to back off." He smiled devilishly.

"Why is that?" Bonnie smiled put a hand to his chest. Let the smile fall and hit him in the chest. He flew back and was unconscious. Bonnie smirked.

"That's why. Idiot." Kol came in and laughed when he noticed Klaus lying unconscious.

"I told him the first day not to piss him off." Bonnie smiled as he moved in close moving a strand of hair from her face. He handed her the drink and she took a swig. He sure did mix them perfectly for her. Bonnie let out a low satisfied moan and Kol felt himself melt a little bit. He lifted her onto the counter and moved between her legs. She smirked at him and shook her head trying to say she wasn't ready for that. He held his hands up and grabbed a piece of the chicken and fed it to her. She leaned her head back relishing in the flavor. When she looked back down Kol was so close she could feel his breath on her lips. Just as they got close…

"I'm never eating there again. What happened to him? Piss off Bonnie?"

"Pissed off Bonnie." Rebekah laughed and Bonnie smiled.

"Yeah she did." Kol went flying across the kitchen and Bonnie felt his hands grip her thighs. She was spun and sent flying into the wall. Bonnie stood up and brushed the drywall off of her clothing. He moved towards her and she waited. He wasn't getting anywhere near her hands. She went low and took his legs out she wound up straddling him and he smirked. She broke a leg off and shoved it through his chest.

"Ass hole. Elijah taught me better than that." He pulled it out and pushed her off. She stood up and straightened out her clothing.

"I bet he did." Bonnie flew next to the now standing Klaus and kicked him in the chest sending him down the main hall.

* * *

**_Day 2 of the trip_**

"Wow. Elijah. This is where we she is?" He nodded and knocked on the door. It opened slowly and a tiny Italian woman opened up the door.

"Well this is a surprise. Come on in." Bonnie followed Elijah through the small entry way and into a large wide open kitchen. "Tea?" Bonnie nodded and continued to notice everything on the walls and filling the shelves.

"I'm Bonnie. It is nice to meet you." The woman looked at her and smiled.

"I know who you are darling. I know what you want to ask." Bonnie looked at Elijah and back to the woman. "I can ask the elders and spirits, but I make no promises on any answers."

"Thank you dear friend." The woman smiled at Elijah and Bonnie noticed how beautiful she was. There was something between them. "Bonnie and I will go now. I shall be back later to speak with you alone." Bonnie was so confused. They were not even there for too long.

"Elijah…" He shook his head and she nodded starting to appreciate they could communicate that way. She smiled and shook the small woman's hand thanking her for the tea she had to chug quickly as she was rushing out the door. "That was…"

"Short. To the point?" Bonnie smiled and nodded. "I will be back later. I need to speak with her about matters of a different nature. She will see you again in a day or two. We cannot rush her. She dislikes it." Bonnie nodded. "Now. Have you been able to fight at all?" Bonnie shook her head and he chuckled. "Let's fix that."

"Great!" He loved her enthusiasm. She knew he was just trying to keep her mind off of the seer, but she let him think it worked.

* * *

**_Present Day._**

Bonnie sat in her room on her bed with Kol's arm wrapped around her and Rebekah sitting at the end of the bed. She watched them studying her. "What do you want to know?" Rebekah jumped up and scooted closer.

"Did you have any fun at all or was it just down to business?" Bonnie smiled and remembered the first few days.

"We got settled in, met with a friend, he taught me how to fight, we visited the countryside, met up with our friend a few more times, went to dinner, and then I just wanted to come back. I did love it there though." Kol shifted and she looked at him. He kissed her nose lightly.

"I will keep that in mind darling." Bonnie smiled.

"Are the men there still gorgeous?" Bonnie bit her lip looked into Kol's eyes then back at Rebekah and nodded. Kol scoffed and the girls laughed. "What did you go for anyway?"

* * *

**_Day four_**

"What do I tell them then Elijah? They can't know what she saw. We have to change it." He nodded and sat for a while pondering.

"We tell them that you just came to find out if you would be sent back through the veil, and that you were worried about Kol and his future because of your choice. We tell them that you want to know if you will lose your powers. We do not mention the other stuff. Not until we know we can't fix it." Bonnie nodded.

"Alright. Elijah. I'm not ready for any of it." She felt tears stream down her face and he wrapped her up in his arms.

"We will find a way to stop it all. You will not die, Rebekah will not die, Damon will be fine, Nik and I won't be alone, and Bonnie nothing will happen to Kol." She nodded and stayed in his arms letting her tears stain his shirt.

* * *

**_Present day_**

"Earth to Bonnie! Where did you go just now?" She smirked.

"Italy. I wanted to know if Kol and I would be sucked back through the veil. We needed to know. It was a no. I had to find out if he would be okay. I needed to know if I would lose my powers. She said no they would grow. I was excited." They nodded feeling she was keeping something from them. "That is it I swear!" They shrugged and Rebekah stood up and stretched.

"I think I will go out for a while. Would you like to join me?" The pair shook their head and she rolled her eyes walking to the door. "You two keep it down tonight." Bonnie buried her face in her hands feeling her cheeks turn red.

"Alone at last darling." She smiled at Kol and he slowly lay her back onto the bed. He kissed her slow and deep hearing her moan into him made him smile. "I have wanted to do this for so long."

"Me too." She rolled his shirt up and pulled it over his head. He moved and kissed her lips. He traced her jawline then her neck he moved his hands to the end of her shirt and rolled it up kissing her slowly up her stomach. She arched her back into his kisses. He got the shirt up her arms and he kissed all the way to her fingertips. Every movement was slow and calculated so he could study what she liked.

The rest of the night was slow tender kisses and loving touches. He didn't push her when she got nervous. He knew she was a virgin and didn't want to push her. He would wait forever for her.


End file.
